Commercially available mucus clearance devices do not provide lung ventilation. Applicant has appreciated that this is very problematic for patients who require both assisted breathing and assisted coughing, for example patients with respiratory muscle weakness who develop retained bronchial secretions due to illness or aspiration. With currently available equipment, such patients must be removed from the ventilator and connected to a separate mucus clearance device in order to remove retained respiratory secretions. This process, which requires the assistance of caregivers and active patient cooperation, can be dangerous for medically fragile patients.